A Seeker Is Born
Long before recorded time, humanity faced an evil of unimaginable power. In this modern age, the lost Titans sleep, waiting to be taken up by a new generation of Seekers. Synopsis A boy named Lok Lambert stumbles upon the ancient and secret world of Seekers after finding his father's journal and an Amulet. An evil group known as the Organization takes interest and tries to take the journal by force. Urged by his friend and fellow Seeker, Sophie Casterwill, Lok seeks the help of Dante Vale. However, in the chase, the journal becomes ruined, and the Organization surrounds the Seekers. Plot ;The First Puzzle During a review for a history final at Venice Preparation Academy, Lok Lambert daydreams of treasure hunting in the style of Indiana Jones. After class, Lok stops his classmate, Sophie Casterwill, to ask to borrow her notes to review. Upon solving her crossword puzzle in only 90 seconds, Sophie finally agrees to help Lok. The two go to Lok's dormitory. While there, Sophie accidentally breaks one of Lok's father's jars, revealing a journal and an ancient Amulet hidden inside it. Sophie, recognizing a symbol on the front of the journal, begins flipping through the pages, saying that a man by the name of Dante Vale may be of help. ;A Secret Organization A Suit breaks through Lok's window as two others enter through his door. The three attack the two students using magical powers. Lok and Sophie head for the streets as the Suits use Hyperstride powers to pursue them and the journal. Sophie helps Lok to get past their pursuers as she allows the Suits to think they have captured her, swiftly defeating the Suits through a surprise display of her strength. ;Blast from the Past Sophie escapes to a rooftop where she recalls having seen the symbol on the journal during a house fire from her childhood, then deciding she must find Lok in order to uncover this mystery. Meanwhile, Lok is reading through the journal when a mysterious voice begins to talk to him about the Titans and Amulets mentioned in the book, as well as the one within his pocket. While talking, Lok looks inside the journal's cover to find that the book was written by his father, Eathon Lambert, who had been missing for over a decade. ;A Seeker Awakens The Suits, having caught up, attack and pursue Lok, forcing the boy to make an impossible jump between rooftops. Midair, a mysterious green aura surrounds Lok as he begins to hover, allowing him to gently jump from rooftop to rooftop and then float down to a bridge over a nearby canal. The Suits, however, manage to corner Lok, accidentally knocking the journal into the waters below. Lok dives in after the book after breaking free of a Suit's grasp. The Suits report this to their overseer, DeFoe, who discusses these events with Grier, one of his subordinates. The Suits are then authorized to use the powers of their Amulets to apprehend and interrogate the two. ;The Titans Awaken Lok, upon crawling out of the canal, finds his father's journal completely ruined by the water. The Suits again catch up to Lok, who now has a vendetta against them for destroying his chance to find out more about his father. The Suits, however, summon Titans from their Amulets this time. The Redcap and Mindrone Titans pursue Lok, who jumps off of a gondolier's gondola to clear the canal and accidentally knocks the gondolier into the water. The Suits and their Titans pursue Lok through town, not bothering to hide the Titans' presence to the Venicians any longer. Ducking into a phone booth, Lok barely has the time to tear out a page containing the address of Dante Vale before the Suits show up again and destroy the phone booth. On a nearby roof, Sophie notices the resulting fire as two Mindrone Titans appear and surround her. The Suits attack, but Sophie unwaveringly states that she is not alone while donning an Amulet of her own and motioning toward a man beside her. Nearby, DeFoe walks the streets as the gondolier catches up to him, terrified, telling the man about monsters in the city. DeFoe uses a combination of Touchram and Simplemind spells to make the gondolier forget about the encounter. ;No Ordinary Private Eye Lok finally finds Dante Vale's house, but is taken down by the Suits. At this point, Dante Vale shows up, using his own powers to deflect an attack from the Suits. Realizing that Lok has latent Seeker powers, Dante summons his own Titans, the mighty warrior Caliban and the bird-like Solwing. Dante and Lok make short work of their attackers, after which Dante explains his interest in ancient secrets as a part of the Huntik Foundation and the the opposition of the Organization, whose Suit operatives had attacked them. Dante also explains that Lok has entered the world of Seekers by bonding with his father's Amulet. Cherit, the owner of the mysterious voice who had spoken to him by the canal, joins the two as Organization Suits surround the residence. Gallery S1E01_Cherit.jpg|Cherit S1E01_Lok_Kipperin_amulet.jpg|Lok struggles to understand what is going on S1E01_Lok_flying.jpg|Eathon's Amulet helps Lok to fly S1E01_Lok_Suit_water.jpg|Lok dives into the canal S1E01 Lok Mindrone.png|Lok is watched by Mindrone S1E01_Lok_Redcap_Suits_Mindrone.jpg|Lok is cornered S1E01_Sophie_venice.jpg|Sophie witnesses the destruction from afar A_Seeker_Is_Born.png|The Suits close in on Lok S1E01_Dante_Lok_Suits.jpg|Dante Vale arrives S1E01_Dante_Caliban.jpg|Dante summons Caliban S1E01_Dante_Suits.jpg|Dante takes on the Suits S1E01_Caliban_Solwing.jpg|Caliban and Solwing Cast * Yuri Lowenthal as Lok Lambert * Rebecca Soler as Sophie Casterwill * Marc Thompson as Dante Vale, Cherit * Kirk Thornton as DeFoe * Richard Epcar as Grier * Sean Schemmel as Male Suit #1 Additional Voices *Dan Green *Eileen Stevens *Marc Diraison *Sean Schemmel *Wayne Grayson Trivia * In Italy, episode 01 is titled Cercatore Per Caso ''(''Seeker By Chance), while E' Nato un Cercatore (A Seeker Is Born) is the title of episode 26. 1 01 01